User blog:Agentluke0322/Translated Rap Battles of History: George Carlin vs. Richard Pryor
Welcome to a mini-series I came up with called Translated Rap Battles Of History! The concept is ERBOH battles put through Google Translate a bunch of times, then put back into English. If you like it, I'll do more in the future. For our pilot, I chose the (as of now) latest battle: George Carlin vs. Richard Pryor. Let's begin! Translated Battle 'George Carlin:' Here, George Carlin. Mad dog trick. I was born in the Bronx, I grew up in Harlem. I roasts lost in a bar of hardship, Perkins is certainly threatening to blacks! Here are seven words that do not talk to TV. But this way of looking at the Internet, urinary fucking Then home country, and was on the chest! If you're lucky, your brain does not stop! Whence, I ask this Pry or, for Rhea: I will always love you? I'll wear a line, or a comic spirit; it does not have as a Comma The diatonic! When the count until the semi-culture culture is not lost. I stand for what I stand attend can be a struggle, the devil? When a gene was killed with a win worse than I am! We, however, he ran to the place of the other. Strict money now! 'Richard Pryor:' Wrap'm be able to meet you at your coming, in order to overcome? Drink to drink is like two things: it is! (100) 'S Peoria, -Illinois child is born? My son 's hands, the one on the part of the grain, "It's already strong full fucking wrong with this game. The high pull it to pieces! (Please make it!) The first delivery is no bubble to burst? Joke, you are "cheerful" My mother, grandmother, is a contagious disease runs in his shop. I saw her head does not have anything manure firm? I will be colored by the original brothers (oh!) Click Here! (Hah!) Most iconic cartoon! Down, shit! 'Bill Cosby:' Hey you know what you have to forget over the course of a mistake. I am eat breakfast beaks are like the chocolate cake! My biggest ... What's wrong with my bad ... why? He put in any of solution? He put something in his neck. His wheat ... 'Joan Rivers:' Oh children they are locked. I know what to skip it! I am of the brake force to the attack of two people! (CA) Cosby, you can not be here! © Are you nervous. (CA) So it was Hannibal (Hannibal) viewer, let's get rid of your fast! (CA) Sweater called Polyphemus like you! Sleeping person would lose consciousness? Joke sexual crime and sexual crimes criminal record? O you who, however, does not have the receives the? Did you have a Penentent State? Along with the roof, trying to move towards the root. My joke is always sought, would not begin without teeth. Many say they have not come. Honestly, I'm glad that you are dead. 14 people were Mashi pretty special! Either Richard can not be our story? It can phone? As a married man, with the fifth and sixth wedding? In this regard, so that there is not much more than food, of plastic. However, no new public bodies Tapowea in the Gulf (I think my football -) River down? Flow pardon I did not disturb the most famous people in the apprentice? Finishing this! We compare all! The square is the only center in the Hollywood? 'Robin Williams:' Well, the movie is a bomb! Desk pad risk SERVICE! A sweater I'm in a bit of fun to get a little sick! Carlin, shirring can be important to you? But it is 1962, and they did a good job! When John returned? But 80 years ago, but the nose itself is new? Share! Pryor will make a good shampoo yo! Oh "your way, not fast enough was left alone." Comedy is very difficult to dump. And I believe that we have a lot of peak (for example,!) But now the club and I have a plug flow test may jump (Flubber)! Your lap by accident. Discovered what debt? Chapter dealing Monchhichi found more? Jiro with him to the top of the iron and at the same day of the week as far as making a decision. When the prince love you, you will never have friends! Ladies and gentlemen, thank you. Try free! Poll Who won? George Carlin Richard Pryor Bill Cosby Joan Rivers Robin Williams